candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Nocturnal Nuisance
- | characters = Freddie | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Banana Bliss | previous2 = Banana-Bliss.png | next = Dozy Dawn | next2 = Dozy-Dawn.png }} This is the final regular Dreamworld episode. Story Tiffi, wearing a crown, appears on the well and throws a red candy to hit the door on small house. Then Freddie opens the door of the house and Tiffi hides under the well at the same time. Finally, he is looking himself for a while, and he goes into the house and close the door. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Nocturnal Nuisance has six somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , , and , as well as a very hard level: . Overall, it is slightly easier than the previous episode, Banana Bliss. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |17 | style="text-align:center;" |150,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |The only Dreamworld level that has variable difficulty |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |400,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Final level in Dreamworld |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |200,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Ep44dwbefore.png|Episode story (Tiffi) Ep44dwafter.png|Episode story (Freddie) Nocturnal Nuisance-bg Animating.gif|Before story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 636 Dreamworld.png|Level 636 - |link=Level 636/Dreamworld Level 637 Dreamworld.png|Level 637 - |link=Level 637/Dreamworld Level 638 Dreamworld buffed before.png|Level 638 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 638/Dreamworld Level 638 Dreamworld buffed after.png|Level 638 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 638/Dreamworld Level 639 Dreamworld.png|Level 639 - |link=Level 639/Dreamworld Level 640 Dreamworld.png|Level 640 - |link=Level 640/Dreamworld Level 641 Dreamworld.png|Level 641 - |link=Level 641/Dreamworld Level 642 Dreamworld.png|Level 642 - |link=Level 642/Dreamworld Level 643 Dreamworld.png|Level 643 - |link=Level 643/Dreamworld Level 644 Dreamworld.png|Level 644 - |link=Level 644/Dreamworld Level 645 Dreamworld.png|Level 645 - |link=Level 645/Dreamworld Level 646 Dreamworld.png|Level 646 - |link=Level 646/Dreamworld Level 647 Dreamworld.png|Level 647 - |link=Level 647/Dreamworld Level 648 Dreamworld.png|Level 648 - |link=Level 648/Dreamworld Level 649 Dreamworld buffed.png|Level 649 - |link=Level 649/Dreamworld Level 650 Dreamworld.png|Level 650 - |link=Level 650/Dreamworld |-| Icon= Nocturnalnuisance.png|Episode icon Trivia *The release date of this episode coincides with "Earth Day". *Players refer to Odus as the nocturnal nuisance. In the dream cutscene, it is actually Tiffi. *This is the final regular Dreamworld episode, and the final episode with a storyline based on its Reality counterpart. Dozy Dawn, the special Dreamworld counterpart of Fizzy Falls, represents the end of Dreamworld, and, besides its level design and pathway, completely unrelated to Fizzy Falls. Category:World Eight (Dreamworld) Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Somewhat hard episodes